


Fermented Apples Make For A Good Time

by FanficLuver



Series: Loki and Dira [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Officially no longer canon compliant, Rated for Drunkeness, Thor is king, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficLuver/pseuds/FanficLuver
Summary: Thor is king, and Dira has a request.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Asfridira Bergströmdotter | Dira, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor & Asfridira Bergströmdotter | Dira, Thor & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Loki and Dira [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705492
Kudos: 17





	Fermented Apples Make For A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little Dira and Loki drabble. I had this image in my head of her wearing a crooked crown while everyone else was drunk. I had to tweak it a bit as for some reason everyone in Asgard wears dumb helmets.

Dira was absolutely plastered. Thor’s coronation had gone off without a hitch (though Loki said he had dreams where a number of bad things had happened. He seemed very tense for a while, but from the relaxed lump resting on her right side, he was fine) and the party had been going on all night. Dira somehow had ended up wearing Thor’s helmet, and it nearly tipped off as Loki shifted. She steadied it, looking out at the crowd of dancing asgardians. 

These were  _ her people. _ Now that Thor was king, her and Loki had moved up to “crown prince and princess” status. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of being in charge of an entire realm. Luckily, Thor stumbled over to her, apparently missing his helmet enough to push off the various ladies clinging to him. 

Dira stood abruptly, dumping Loki onto the bench where he groaned. Dira stumbled to meet Thor halfway. He smiled, big and goofy at her. “Sister!” He boomed, alcohol and parties only making the loud king louder. “You look lovely!” 

Dira found that absurdly funny, and had to place her hands on his shoulders before she fell over. She tried to sober herself a bit, gripping his shoulders, knowing what she had to say was important. 

“Thor.” She said, shooting for mildly serious and hitting more on a very good Odin impression. She had his attention immediately. “You can’t die.” 

His face screwed up in confusion then, but softened to more reassuring. “I will not die, Lady Asfridira, you have my word.” He seemed a bit like he wasn’t getting the point, so she moved one hand to pat on his chest, hanging off him like a monkey. 

She used her now free hand to point behind her at a still-slumped-over Loki. “I married  _ that _ bundle of knives and sparkles so I  _ wouldn’t  _ have to be queen.” She slurred. “You can’t die.” 

Thor’s laugh thundered over the sound of the music and crowd. “Fear not, Lady Dira, I have no such plans on doing so.” He smiled kindly down at her. 

“Good.” She poked him solidly in the chest before letting go, swinging back in the direction of Loki. “Wait!” She whipped around, blessed by a sudden burst of coordination. “Your helmet!”

She took it off and stretched to drop it on his head with a clunk that probably hurt, but Thor’s smile never faltered. He clapped her face between his two big hands and gave her a very wet, sloppy kiss that tasted more of alcohol than a bottle of spirits would. “Thank you!” He shouted before stumbling back to his large group of ladies.

Dira pushed Loki back upright as she took her seat next to him again. He slumped back onto her shoulder the minute she let go. “You kiss my brother again I’ll kill ‘im!” he slurred.

Dira patted him on the horns. “Yes, dear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses to Cloudfree, my beta. <3


End file.
